The Mystery of Mecha Island
by Haru9597
Summary: Sebuah pulau di perjalanan menuju Dressrosa. Puing-puing robot? Kota yang ditinggalkan? Anak kembar? Fail at summary, just read.
1. Chapter 1

Trafalgar Law menjatuhkan dirinya di dek berumput _Thousand Sunny Go_. Menyamankan diri sementara _nodachi_ miliknya terbaring disampingnya. Dia melepaskan topi putih bercorak coklatnya kemudian menepuk benda itu beberapa kali, cukup lama, membiarkan rambut biru tuanya terkena sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat hari itu—kesempatan yang jarang karena kapal bajak lautnya sendiri adalah sebuah kapal selam. Kemudian, bersamaan dengan Law mengenakan kembali topi itu, ia mendengar suara derap langkah dan seruan-seruan mendekatinya.

Dan hal berikutnya yang ia tahu, pemuda tampan yang dijuluki _Shinogekai_ itu sudah berdiri dengan _nodachi_ digenggamannya dan topi kesayangannya tergeletak tidak jauh—dengan warna ungu yang mulai merembes ke penjuru topi.

"_Room._"

"_Shambles._"

.

.

.

**.The Mystery of Mecha Island.**

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
Rating: T  
Genre: Adventure/Romance

I

.

.

.

Trafalgar Law menyesap kopinya perlahan, kemudian menyisirkan jemarinya ke helai rambut biru tua yang terjatuh tidak nyaman di dahinya.

_Akhirnya sedikit ketenangan, _pikirkapten bajak laut _Heart_ yang juga adalah seorang anggota _Shichibukai _ini. Jika bukan karena aliansi yang dijalankannya dengan bajak laut _Mugiwara_, saat ini dokter hebat yang dijuluki _Shinogekai_ ini takkan ada diatas _Sunny Go_.

Dia pikir perjalanan menuju Dressrosa setelah meninggalkan pulau Punk Hazard dapat dihabiskannya dengan menjelaskan rencana pada para kru _Mugiwara._ Dan mungkin dilanjutkan dengan sedikit istirahat, akan sangat membantu untuk memulihkan diri setelah apa yang terjadi saat ia bertemu Vergo, kesalahan perhitungan yang hampir membunuhnya.

Tapi, salah besar.

Beberapa menit setelah diskusi berakhir, Law mengasingkan dirinya di salah satu bagian dek _Sunny Go_, membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin. Baru saja dia memejamkan matanya, suara ribut terdengar dari arah dek yang lebih tinggi dari tempatnya berada, suara tawa khas kapten kapal tersebut, Monkey D. Luffy. Law mencoba tidak memperdulikannya, dan hal berikutnya yang ia tahu segunduk tanah sudah berada diatas kepalanya dan disusul suara teriakan penuh emosi dari si navigator kapal, Nami.

Law memilih untuk tidak memperbesar masalah, menjatuhkan tanah diatas topinya dengan asal dan mencari tempat lain untuk beristirahat. Ia tahu, kegilaan-kegilaan seperti apa yang dimiliki para kru _Mugiwara_ karenanya, dia sudah cukup mengantisipasi gangguan-gangguan karena ke-hiperaktif-an para kru _Mugiwara _tersebut_, _belum ditambah si samurai Kin'emon dan putranya, Momonosuke. Terkena lemparan tanah, masih bisa ditoleransi. Diajak menari dengan gila saat tubuhnya menjerit minta istirahat, lemparan kail pancing yang hampir mengenai dirinya, kehebohan para cowok saat Nami mengajak Momonosuke mandi dan tidur bersama, rebutan makanan—oke!

Dan terakhir, si kapten kapal yang merebut jus berwarna ungu milik sang navigator kapal yang canti itu dan mulai berlarian ke penjuru dek untuk menghindari kejaran dan amarah Nami. Dengan jus tersebut yang pada akhirnya berakhir ditopi putih bercorak coklat milik Law yang kemudian dengan dramatis berubah menjadi ungu.

Law menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Dia seharusnya sudah tahu apa jadinya aliansi dengan kelompok bajak laut semacam _Mugiwara_. Walau begitu, tetap saja ia membutuhkan mereka walau kesal rasanya, dan bodohnya lagi ada alasan yang bahkan bisa membuatnya memisahkan kepalanya dari tubuh dan dilemparkan kelaut. Tidak, tidak perlu dibahas.

_Tapi_, sepertinya apa yang ia lakukan setelah itu sedikit berlebihan, ia jadi sedikit menyesal.

_Yah, setidaknya, akhirnya ada ketenangan untuk—_

BRAK!

"KAU! Kembalikan aku ke tubuhku semula!"

_Tidak jadi._

"Uhh... H-hei, kau! Kembalikan aku ke tubuhku semula! Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Dan lagipula yang menumpahkan jus itu Luffy!" Nami berseru kesal walau sempat terbata karena mendapati kapten bajak laut _Heart_ tersebut tanpa topinya, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh pemuda berkulit gelap itu. "Aku tidak peduli kau itu _Shichibukai_ atau apa, kembalikan aku ke tubuhku semula! _BAKA!_"

"Nami-_swaaaaan_~" Sanji yang baru saja muncul dari dapur karena mendengar suara Nami, mengangkat alisnya saat yang ia dapati adalah kedua kapten bajak laut dikapal itu sedang berhadapan. Yang satu dengan wajah datarnya dan satunya, kaptennya sendiri dengan wajah kesal dan telunjuk yang diacung-acungkan sambil berteriak-teriak kesal. Dan tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat sosok sang navigator tercinta dengan tubuh seksinya dan rambut oranye yang berantakan terbaring dengan tidak elit di dek berumput _Sunny Go_.

Ya, sebenarnya itu perbuatan seorang Trafalgar Law. Karena akumulasi kekesalannya yang sebelumnya, ia menggunakan kemampuan buah iblisnya untuk menukar tubuh Luffy dan Nami. Karenanya, saat ini Luffy yang asli berada di tubuh Nami dan Nami yang asli berada di tubuh Luffy, yang tengah berteriak kesal pada Law.

Sanji menyadari apa yang terjadi dan langsung bermaksud membantu Nami—ditubuh Luffy, agar dikembalikan ke tubuhnya semula, saat Zoro keluar dari tempatnya biasa berada dan mulai meneriakan sesuatu.

"OI! ADA PULAU DIDEPAN SANA!" teriaknya. Hal itu membuat Luffy—ditubuh Nami, terbangun, juga mengambil alih perhatian Law, Nami, dan Sanji yang tengah berdebat didekat sana.

"Ehh?! Apa kita sudah sampai di Dressrosa?!" jeritnya.

"Hei! Kau dengar aku, kan!? Kembalikan aku ke tubuhku semula! Hei, Trafalgar, he-hei!"

"Pulau...?" gumam Law tidak memperdulikan protes Nami dan beranjak berdiri untuk ikut melihat bersama Luffy.

"_Tora-o_, apa itu Dressrosa?" tanya Luffy.

"Tidak, bukan, itu bukan Dressrosa... Pulau apa itu? Seharusnya tidak ada pulau di sana."

"Heeeeeh? Kau tidak tahu, _Tora-o_?"

"Oi, apa maksudnya ini?" Sanji ikut bertanya.

"Teman-teman apakah kita akan mendarat di pulau itu, sekedar untuk memeriksa..." Robin yang baru saja muncul ikut berdiri didekat Luffy dan Nami dan dengan mudah menyadari keadaan mereka. "Ara... Trafalgar-_san_, kau mempermainkan mereka dengan kekuatanmu ya?" tanya sang arkeolog yang dibalas Law dengan seringaian.

"OKE! Ayo kita periksa pulau itu!" seru Luffy dengan semangat.

"OI!"

"Tidak masalah, kan? _Tora-o_?"

"Tapi, apa logpose nya tidak akan bermasalah, nona navigator?" Robin bertanya pada Nami di tubuh Luffy. Baru saja Nami akan mengatakan sesuatu, Law kembali menanyakan hal yang sama, apakah walau hanya sebentar akan berpengaruh—sepertinya dia juga tertarik dengan pulau itu.

Yang akhirnya dibalas Nami dengan membalikan badan, tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan. Bagaimanapun ia ingin dikembalikan ke tubuhnya semula, sudah cukup terjebak di tubuh Sanji dan Franky saat di Punk Hazard.

Law menghela napas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengembalikan Nami dan Luffy ke tubuh semula—walau Luffy sama sekali tidak protes akan hal itu.

"Jadi?"

"Entahlah... tapi sepe—"

"OI! LUFFY!"

Sang kapten kapal sudah memanfaatkan kemampuan buah iblisnya, memanjangkan tangannya dan meraih sebuah pohon yang terlihat cukup besar dan kuat untuk menarik dirinya.

"Hh... kalau sudah begini, tidak ada pilihan lain, kan?" ucap Sanji.

"Ya. Hei, _Nose_-ya yang disana, tolong jaga Caesar sementara aku menjelajahi pulau itu," ucap Law pada Ussop dengan nada datar.

"Oi! Siapa kau menyuruhku seenaknya?!" balas Ussop yang baru saja muncul dengan Chopper yang mengekor dibelakangnya, tidak terima diperintah begitu saja.

.

.

.

Di salah satu bagian pulau, disebuah celah yang ada disebuah pohon besar, poster-poster buronan tertempel dihampir seluruh bagiannya. Beberapa ada yang disilang dengan tinta merah dan adapula yang dirobek-robek hingga tak diketahui lagi wajah siapa yang ada disana.

"Itu mereka?" suara itu memecah keheningan tempat itu.

"Ya. Kau bisa, kan? Noa?" balas suara yang lebih berat, bersumber dari sesosok tubuh kecil yang terbuat dari lempengan logam yang sudah berkarat di bahu sosok yang disebut Noa itu.

"Aku hanya cukup menahan mereka, kan?"

"Ya." Suara itu menjawab dan didekatnya terdengar suara lain yang tengah tertawa keras sambil berujar 'Tidak masalah walau kau membunuh mereka!'. Seakan tidak mendengar, orang dengan suara berat tadi kembali berkata dengan setengah berbisik, " Demi Neo."

"Demi Neo."

.

.

.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**.The Mystery of Mecha Island.**

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
Rating: T  
Genre: Adventure/Romance

II

.

.

.

Law berdiri tegap diatas tanah pulau asing diperjalanan menuju Dressrosa. Tangannya menggenggam _nodachi_ sembari bersedekap dan rambut biru tuanya bergoyang terkena hembusan angin. Dia tidak lagi menggunakan jubah panjang yang ia kenakan saat di Punk Hazard. Berganti menjadi sebuah jaket coklat dengan _strip _kuning di lengan yang dibiarkan terbuka tanpa apapun dibawahnya, memperlihatkan tubuh dengan kulit gelap yang terbentuk dan tato _Jolly Roger_ dengan desain hati disana.

Sementara itu, gadis berambut oranye dengan tubuh indahnya dan tas kecil dengan sebuah penggaris menyembul keluar, juga tak lupa dengan _clima tact _disisinya, melangkah mendekati Law. Langkahnya kemudian terhenti saat mendapati anggota _Shichibukai_ tersebut dengan penampilan semacam itu tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?" tegur Nami. Law tetap menatapnya datar sebagai jawaban, memang _Mugiwara_ barusan meminta padanya untuk menemani Nami berkeliling pulau—walaupun pemuda tampan ini sangat benci diperintah, tapi kali ini sepertinya tidak ada salahnya.

Sementara Law menunggu kemunculan sang navigator kapal, pemakan _Gomu gomu no mi _tersebut sudah pergi kearah lain bersama Zoro dan Sanji yang berdebat tentang siapa yang bisa menemukan binatang terbesar di pulau itu. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, pasti akan sangat merepotkan mengingat seperti apa sifat gadis penggila uang yang dijuluki 'Kucing Pencuri' ini.

"Ayo, wanita." Law berbalik. "Kalau kau ingin berkeliling pulau ini, sebaiknya cepat jalan, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti kalau terlalu lama disini," ujarnya dingin.

"Apa? Kalau kau mau berkeliling pulau lakukan saja sendiri!" protes Nami sambil mengacung-acungkan _clima tact_ miliknya ke wajah pemakan _Ope ope no mi _tersebut. Sepertinya ia masih kesal atas perbuatan Law yang pernah membuat dirinya terperangkap di tubuh Sanji, Franky dan sekali lagi, Luffy.

"Akan dengan senang hati kulakukan," balasnya dingin. "Jika saja _Mugiwara-ya_ tidak memintaku menemanimu karena tujuan kita sama. Dan ayo mulai berjalan, siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab jika arah logpose itu berubah dan jika terjadi sesuatu di kapal kalian itu."

Nami mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantah. Memang benar akan sangat berisiko jika mereka tinggal terlalu lama di pulau itu dan arah logpose bergerak. Robin juga sudah menghilang entah kemana saat mereka sampai. Disamping itu, walaupun masih ada Franky, Ussop, Chopper, Brook, Samurai Kin'emon dan Momonosuke di kapal, siapa yang akan menjamin sandera mereka, Caesar Clown tidak akan berulah. Belum lagi jika mereka sampai dipermainkan dan terluka kemudian Caesar Clown akan kabur dan aliansi mereka dibatalkan.

Nami menatap ngeri _Shichibukai _dengan harga kepala sebesar empat ratus empat puluh juta berry yang juga terkenal sadis tersebut.

Yang katanya mendapatkan gelar itu setelah mengirimkan seratus buah jantung segar bajak laut ke markas angkatan laut.

Bagaimana jika nanti jantung mereka yang dikirim satu persatu ke markas angkatan laut?!

"Oi..." tegur Law melihat gadis berambut oranye itu malah berdiri diam dengan wajah yang memucat.

.

"Oi Luffy, kelihatannya tidak ada apa-apa di pulau ini," ujar Sanji dengan mata yang tetap mengawasi sekitarnya menunggu-nunggu adanya makhluk yang akan melompar keluar. Tapi mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama dan semakin dalam kehutan tanpa menemukan apapun. Sejauh ini, hanya beberapa serpihan logam berkarat yang tercecer.

"Cih, koki mesum, bilang saja kau takut jika ada yang tiba-tiba melompat keluar!" ejek Zoro dengan seringai merendahkan.

"Apa katamu, huh?! Mau kumasukan racun dalam makananmu?!"

"Coba saja, dan akan kucabik-cabik tubuh kurusmu itu!"

"Kau menantangku, huh?! _Marimo_ tolol! Oi, Luffy bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan saja dia untuk mencari jalan pulangnya sendiri?" Sanji tersenyum mengejek. "Dia kan buta jalan!"

"Apa katamu, alis melingkar?! Aku tidak sudi dikatai oleh koki mesum tukang mimisan sepertimu!"

"Eeeh... ayolah kalian, masa bertengkar disaat seperti ini," ujar Luffy saat ia menoleh dan mendapati Zoro sudah mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan mulai berkelahi dengan koki yang mengandalkan kemampuan kakinya tersebut.

"Huum, kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan Nami dan _ Tora-o_ ya...?" Luffy menggumam dan hal itu sukses membuat koki dengan julukan 'Kaki Hitam' itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai menanyai Luffy.

"Apa? Nami-_swan_? Mengapa dia bersama Trafalgar Law itu?!" Sanji mulai panas.

"Habisnya, Nami bilang ingin berkeliling pulau untuk membuat peta dunianya dan _Tora-o_ juga ingin memeriksa pulau ini. Dan _Tora-o_ kan kuat, Nami pasti aman bersamanya! Shishishishi!" Luffy mengeluarkan cengiran polos khasnya.

"APAAAA?!" Sanji dengan background penuh api amarah dan cemburu kemudian berbalik arah dan berlari entah kemana. "NAMI-_SWAAAAAAAN_! TUNGGU AKU!" teriaknya, membuat beberapa kawanan burung yang tengah bertengger di pepohonan tersentak terbang karena terkejut.

Melihat tingkah Sanji itu, Luffy hanya dapat memasang wajah bingung sementara Zoro mengumpat malas, "Koki tolol."

.

Nami berjalan dengan mengambil jarak dari Law, sementara pemuda tampan itu dengan cueknya tetap berjalan tidak peduli dengan wajah datar. Walau begitu, ia beberapa kali menghentikan langkahnya ketika navigator cantik itu berhenti untuk berkutat dengan catatannya sambil tersenyum senang.

Dan Law hanya berdiri ditempatnya mengamati Nami dan kegiatannya. Terpesona oleh— _Tidak, apa?! Hentikan itu! Apa yang kupikirkan?!_

Kemudian dia akan berbalik memunggungi dan akhirnya setelah beberapa lama memutuskan untuk mengenakan tudung jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Nami_-ya_..." panggil Law—akhirnya mengeluarkan suara dan gadis berambut oranye itu mendongakan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Jangan berjalan terlalu jauh dariku," ujarnya.

Nami mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap kapten bajak laut _Heart_ itu dengan tidak percaya.

_Apa katanya barusan?_

"Mendekat padaku," ujarnya lagi.

Nami tetap memasang wajah tak percaya. _Dia serius?_

"Cepat."

Akhirnya, Nami mempercepat langkahnya dan tidak percaya pada apa yang dilakukannya, berjalan sangat dekat dengan Law. Dan entah mengapa, ia merasa ada dorongan untuk melihat kebelakang punggungnya, yang akhirnya dilakukannya.

Sebuah bayangan terlihat melesat.

Nami meneguk liurnya.

"Kau takut?" tanya Law dengan nada datarnya.

"A-apa itu barusan...?" Nami membalasnya dengan pertanyaan lain dan kedua tangannya menggenggam _clima tact _miliknya dengan erat.

"Entahlah, mungkin penghuni pulau ini," ujar Law. Dia melirik Nami dan melihat kondisi gadis itu. "Tenanglah, aku pasti akan melindungmu."

Nami membelalakan matanya kemudian menatap kearah lain, membuat pemuda dengan _nodachi _yang bersandar dibahunya dengan tangan kiri yang membantu menahan beban pedang besar itu menerka-nerka kira-kira hal apa yang tengah diamati si gadis jeruk ini.

Sementara Nami yang memalingkan wajahnya, bukannya sedang memperhatikan sesuatu dengan serius, melainkan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas atas perkataan Law sebelumnya.

_Nami! Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Dia pasti berkata seperti itu karena Luffy yang memintanya dan karena aliansi itu! Kan, tidak mungkin membiarkan anggota aliansinya terluka! Ya, ya, pasti begitu. Tapi... orang ini, sial, kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini—_

Sekarang gadis dengan tato di bahu kirinya itu mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kemudian mengangguk-angguk, kemudian kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Membuat seorang Trafalgar Law membuka mulutnya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa dan akhirnya memilih untuk berhenti memperhatikan gadis itu dan kembali menatap jalan dihadapannya.

Dan Nami masih tetap bertingkah seperti itu sampai sebuah pemikiran yang cukup gila melesak masuk. "Kau... tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu, kan?" Nami bertanya takut-takut.

Law memutar kepalanya menatap Nami dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" Dia balik bertanya.

"I-ini tidak mungkin hanya trikmu, kan? Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk merebut jantung kami lalu mengirimkannya satu persatu ke ma—"

"..." Law menghentikan langkahnya, dia jelas terlihat tidak terima atas tuduhan gadis itu. "Kau meragukan loyalitas-ku tentang aliansi ini?" Law membalas dengan nada dingin. "Aku mengerti kau tidak mempercayaiku. Tapi aku serius soal aliansi ini," tambahnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada super dingin.

Nami menciut. Perkataannya sebelumnya memang berlebihan, seharusnya dia lebih mempercayai pria yang tawaran aliansinya sudah diterima kaptennya tanpa ragu itu. Sekarang sang _Shichibukai_ itu menatapnya dengan aura membunuh.

Law mendecih, seharusnya dia menahan emosinya dan tidak tersulut oleh hal semacam itu. Bukan salah gadis itu jika ia masih belum bisa mempercayainya, lagipula mereka adalah bajak laut, terlebih lagi rival. Tidak berlebihan jika dikatakan mereka akan saling bunuh nantinya. Tapi lihat sekarang akibat perkataannya barusan.

Law menurunkan tudungnya dan menjulurkan tangannya yang kosong. "Dengar, kau bisa membuat ini menjadi sulit atau mudah. Kita sudah cukup ceroboh muncul di tempat asing ini dan musuh dapat melihat kelemahan kita dengan mudah. Jadi, tolonglah setidaknya saat ini, dipulau ini."

"Percayalah padaku." Perkataan Law tersebut membuat Nami tertegun. Nami menatap orang yang dijuluki _Shinogekai _tersebut. Kulit berwarna gelapnya, tubuh berotot dengan tato-tato yang menghiasi dan kepala tanpa topi putihnya, membuat rambut biru tuanya terlihat jelas—kesempatan yang langka.

_Dia terlihat... tampan._

Nami membelalakan matanya tidak percaya akan isi pikirannya, wajahnya kembali memanas.

.

Di bagian lain pulau, Sanji yang berlari meninggalkan Luffy dan Zoro terhenti karena apa yang ia temukan. Sanji membelalakan matanya dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. _Tidak. Tenanglah. Ini bukanlah hal aneh. Ini bukan kali pertamanya kau melihat benda semacam ini. Tapi... kenapa benda semacam ini ada di sini?!_

Disana, di hadapannya, dengan setengah bagian terkubur di tanah, adalah rangka kaki robot yang cukup besar. Mengingat perjalanannya selama ini dan salah seorang rekannya yang seorang _cyborg_, seharusnya ia tidak perlu beraksi seperti itu. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kondisi kaki itu, yang memang sudah rusak dibeberapa bagian tapi masih terlihat baru.

_Pulau apa ini?!_

"Cih, Nami-_san_..." Koki dengan alis melingkar itu kembali berlari.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dilain tempat, sosok bertubuh kecil dengan mata _amethyst _bulat besarnya berdiri menatap _Thousand Sunny Go _yang menurunkan jangkarnya di pesisir pantai pulau. Tangannya menggandeng sosok lain dengan postur tubuh yang sama dengannya dan mulai melangkah menuju kapal dengan kepala singa tersebut.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
